The Adventures of a Teenage Demoness
by Shade-the-wanderer
Summary: Shawna was just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life with an ordinary juvenile brother. Then a messenger from the past takes her to feudal Japan, where she finds her true place. RATED FOR FUTURE VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.
1. Bad Law Day

Chapter 1: Bad Law Day  
  
I sat at home, alone, waiting for my mom to get back from the station. The authorities caught my brother shoplifting. Most days I sat at home trying to remember what it was like when they noticed me...  
  
My brother came bursting into the house, startling me out of my thoughts. He turned to the doorway, shouting, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME, AND YOU DON"T CARE ABOUT ME, SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Mother came in after him, shouting at him to go to his room. He had no idea how lucky he was that Dad caught him... And, really, he didn't care. This was the fifth time he shoplifted, that I knew of. I was just afraid of what he would do to me if I told Mom and Dad. His favorite pastimes are sitting on my head, kicking my chair backwards at dinner, and locking me in his closet for extended periods of time. To tell the truth, I really didn't mind his closet; I just minded the sitting on my head part.  
  
Ever since we moved here, Jake was a little unstable. My mom said it was because he skipped a grade. I home schooled, so I didn't know what he was going through. I didn't know how hard it was for him to make new friends. Unfortunately, he had taken up breaking the laws in exchange for hanging out with his friends.  
  
I just sat in my chair, listening to their seemingly distant voices quarrel with each other. Neither of them was willing to see the other's point of view. They are so alienated from each other that they don't even know each other, even thought they're family...  
  
Both of them thought they knew me, when neither of them could bother to stop fighting long enough to see that I was different then I used to be... They really didn't care about me at all. The fight between my mother and Jakob ended with Jakob storming off to his room and locking the door. The next thing I knew, it was raining. I went up to my room, not knowing that I would soon begin the adventure of a lifetime... 


	2. Portal into Sanity

Chapter 2: Portal into Sanity  
  
I shut the door, and then slumped down. Tears poured down my cheeks. This was the only safe place to cry. No one cared about Shawna anymore... Some people couldn't even remember that name... My name...  
  
I sat in the dark, crying, for a while before I noticed the other person in the room. Suddenly, I stopped crying. Looking up slowly, I realized that the person was from somewhere else. Judging by his clothes... FEUDAL JAPAN?!  
  
Hesitantly, I spoke. "Yes?"  
  
The young man smiled. "Will you come with me?" I nodded, and stood to follow him. He led me into the closet, where there was a large black void in the floor. He motioned he forward. I looked down into the void. The dark hole reminded me of my own heart. Without warning, the young man pushed me in. I closed my eyes, fear coursing through my veins.  
  
I realized as I fell that this portal would save me from my insanity; the insanity that enveloped me from the first one of his fits. Now I didn't have to be afraid...  
  
In Feudal Japan  
  
"So, what's your name?" the boy asked. My heart jumped. No one had ever cared before.  
  
"Shawna..." It felt good to say that aloud again. We were sitting around a small campfire.  
  
The man smiled. "Shawna... That's a nice name..."  
  
"And yours is?"  
  
He sat up straight at the mention of his name. "Miroku. Inu Yasha sent me to get you. We'll be meeting him tomorrow. Just to warn you, he's not the nicest at times." 


	3. Nothing but a Formality

Chapter 3: Nothing but a Formality

I dreamed that night… of how it used to be. I dreamed back to when my brother could control his anger, and everyone was happy. It seemed like just yesterday… However, If you'll remember, yesterday he was busy shoplifting. No, it was years ago when he first started to change. He tried to pull me down with him at first, but I was too conscious of what was happening.

The first time he ever hurt me was when he pinned me to my bed and used me as a punching bag. It scared me so bad that I went to our parents, which I never do if I can help it. Of course, they didn't believe me… Jake was too nice, or so they thought.

The next day, we walked. Then we walked some more, followed by a fun routine of walking until we WALKED OUR LEGS OFF! By noon, I actually missed my bike. Miroku asked me once if I wanted to rest, but I told him that if I stopped walking, I would never be able to start again… not that that would be bad at this point.

We walked all freakin' day. Then at nightfall, I saw the village. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh, so I did an odd mixture of both. Miroku took me to a small hut in the middle of the village. On his cue, I went inside. There was a man and a young girl sitting in the middle of the hut talking in a whisper. "Inu-Yasha? I brought the girl."

When the man called Inu-Yasha looked at me, I saw him clearly for the first time. He had dog-ears! Of course, you know that already, but I didn't, okay!

Inu-Yasha sighed, then stood up and pulled me outside. He spun me around to face him, which made me really dizzy. "I bet Miroku said I "sent for you," didn't he?" I nodded. "What I said was that we needed you, and someone had to get you… and it wasn't gonna be me."

"But… why do you need me at all?"

He sighed. "I don't know… but whatever it is, remember one thing-- this is all just a formality. We could probably do it without you anyways." With that last word, he went back inside. I followed him silently, his words still ringing in my ears: "This is all just a formality…"

This Inu-Yasha made me mad already.

That night, I kept thinking about my brother… I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. And my parents… they had to take care of this without me. It was just too much. I drifted off to sleep slowly, always being reawakened by another sudden thought or feeling. When I did get to sleep, It was a rough night… and the one terrible night I would always remember. And when I say always, this dream of mine haunts me to this very day…


End file.
